My Best Friend
by rita louise evans
Summary: Trish and Jeff are best friends but when they both get there heartbroken will it make them see what was there all along.


**My Best Friend**

**Prologue**

Jeff and Trish have been best friends for years and they've recently been involved in a storyline together. Trish has really been there for Jeff since is marriage to Candice fell apart a year ago he really thought about quitting because he couldn't see them everyday of all the people she had to cheat on him with Phil Brooks known to wrestling fans as CM Punk.

Jeff and Candice were only married nine months and he thought they were so happy and in love it turns out he couldn't have been more wrong. He's forgiven Candice for what she did and even though Trish thinks he's crazy for letting her back in his life he now thinks of her as a friend and he will always be there for her if she needs him.

Trish has been seeing Chris Jericho for two years now and they've been engaged for six months. Trish never thought she'd get married with working for the WWE she'd always be on the road but with Chris she knew they could do both. When they first got together everyone thought she was crazy because of his player reputation but she believed she was the only person who saw the real Chris.

Most of Trish's friends thought she'd have ended up with Jeff considering how close they are and they probably might have got together if he hadn't left the WWE back in 2003. When he came back they were both with partners and happy. Now they were closer than two people could be he was her best friend and there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

**Chapter 1**

Trish still couldn't believe what just happened she thought everything was perfect but she couldn't have been more wrong. When she went to the hotel room to tell Chris she'd decided on the dress for the wedding she was so excited and couldn't wait to tell him. What she wasn't expecting was Chris in bed with one of her best friends Torrie Wilson. She didn't know what to do part of her wanted to kick both there asses for doing this to her but she couldn't she was too shocked to even move. They both apologized and tried to explain she wasn't supposed to find out like that but Trish couldn't really listen she had to get out of there she had to meet Jeff soon for there match even if it was the last thing in the world she needed to do right now.

After sitting there watching the world go by Trish knew she had to get to the arena she was already an hour late and she knew Jeff would be worried about her. When she got to his dressing room he was pacing back and forth she knew how much this match meant to him he needed to win it to get a shot at Edge for the world title.

"Trish were have you been" Jeff asked as he saw her come in the room.

"Sorry I lost track of time was Vince too mad" Trish asked as she closed the door.

"It's ok I covered for you just try and be here on time" Jeff said the last thing he wanted was Vince screaming down his ear again.

"Jeff I covered for you like a million times when you were having problems with Candice" Trish yelled she didn't mean to but she was hurting right now.

"Wow calm down what's going on with you and Jericho" Jeff asked confused.

"Nothing come on we've got a match I'm not going to let my personal life get in the way when there's work to be done" Trish said as she sat down.

"Ok so what did Jericho do, I know you Trish he must have done something and I can't discus my match until you tell me because you're more important to me than some stupid match" Jeff said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I, I caught him with Torrie how could he do this to me Jeff after all we went through to be together. Everyone warned me about him but I wouldn't listen I had to prove everyone wrong how could I have been so stupid" Trish cried.

"Trish listen to me you are not stupid he's stupid for not seeing the best thing that ever happened to his miserable life. I swear I'm going to kick his ass for doing this to you" Jeff said he couldn't believe it how could Jericho do this to her.

"Don't Jeff I know what he was like when we got together I'm so stupid for believing he'd change for me" Trish cried.

"Trish listen to me you're are the sweetest kindest person I know your always there for everyone when they need you I don't know how I would have got through the last year without you. If Chris can't see the beautiful person both inside and out then he's the idiot. I won't have you sitting here crying over him your better than that and you deserve better than that. One day your going to find the person for you and when you do he'd going to see how beautiful and wonderful you are" Jeff said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think I already have" Trish said and kissed him it felt so right like nothing she ever felt before.

After a few minutes Jeff pulled away he couldn't believe what just happened. Its not that he didn't like kissing her, she was his best friend and he didn't know what all this meant.

Trish couldn't believe what just happened but she knew she wanted to be doing that again. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. Jeff was one hell of a kisser she couldn't help but to touch her lips she felt like she was on fire.

"Trish why, what's going on Jeff stumbled still in shock at what just happened.

"I'm sorry, I, you was there you was being all sweet and nice and I couldn't help myself" Trish said totally embarrassed as much as she like the kiss maybe Jeff didn't.

"Trish you're my best friend I'm going to comfort you when your upset, so why did you kiss me" Jeff asked still confused.

"I don't really know I was upset and you gave me the look" Trish said.

"The look what look" Jeff asked confused.

"You know the look a guy gives a girl when he wants he to kiss him" Trish said.

"Wow I wasn't giving you a look, huh I'm so confused, I've been trying all this time not to give you the look. I'm sorry Trish" Jeff sighed he was so confused.

"Jeff what do you mean you've been trying not to give me the look, do you like me or something" Trish asked.

"Trish of course I like you you're my best friend" Jeff said wondering where she was going with this.

"Jeff you know that's not what I meant do you like me, as in like me more than a friend" Trish asked sometimes guys could be so simple.

"Well of course I think you're attractive. I'm a guy, and you're Trish Stratus. But you've been my best friend for years and your clearly vulnerable right know I would never take advantage of that" Jeff said

"Jeff I like you too I guess I always have and I'm not vulnerable right now sure I just broke up with Chris but I know what I want. I felt something when we kissed and I know you did too. So why can't we give us a go, you never know this could be the relation ship we've both been waiting for are whole lives" Trish said as she moved closer to him.

"Trish I did feel something when we kissed, and I've like you for a long time now but you've just come out of a serious relationship I can't take advantage of that" Jeff sighed.

"Jeff I'm not saying we rush into things like we both did with Chris and Candice. We both know we did wrong there. How about we take one day at a time and see where it takes us" Trish said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok we can do that, how about I take you to diner tomorrow night" Jeff smiled it felt right her being in his arms and maybe she was right when she said they could be what they've both been looking for because he was always happy when he was with her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
